


A Happy End of Mutual Love

by holographics



Series: October Fanfic Prompts [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Ruby drops by to see Chika.





	A Happy End of Mutual Love

_We wanted to go from zero to one. We went from zero to ten. We went from zero to fifty. We went from zero to one hundred. We went from zero, to amazingly high numbers. It was amazing. We saved our school. We made it to Love Live! We had so much fun, and we did so many amazing things._

_So why am I like this?_

_At what point, did I forget what it all meant?_

_When did I stop believing in miracles?_

_Being an adult is hard._

_Everyone moved away to go to school, and to start their careers. Riko went to Tokyo, You went to Australia... But yet here I am. Stuck working for the ryokan with my mother. My sisters have gotten married and started their own families._

_I suppose it's not all bad, though. I have a niece now - she's two years old today. Mito came over to celebrate with mom and I. It was so much fun colouring with my niece, and tickling her until she started crying from laughing so much._

_But sometimes... I just wonder. Where is the person I was meant to share this life with?_

"Chika?"

Slamming her book shut quickly, Chika looked up just in time to see her mother enter her room.

"Ruby is here."

"Ruby?"

Behind her mother, the small, petite figure of Ruby Kurosawa entered the room. Ruby had grown up so much - albeit not much height wise. Her face was more ovular, her hair done in a bun instead of her usual pigtails. She was wearing a flowing, soft pink dress with white flower decals decorating the sweetheart neckline. She wore white jelly sandals to match - an outfit very befitting of her. She spoke in a more confident tone than she did when she was in high school, too.

Chika wasn't wearing anything nearly as intricate or pretty - she was wearing an orange and red plaid t-shirt with jean shorts. Her hair was the same length as it always was, with her signature braid on the side. She was wearing a white bow in it today.

"I'm sorry to show up out of nowhere!" Ruby apologized, walking closer to where Chika was sitting down. She knelt down to be on her level. "Can we talk?"

Sensing the cue to leave, Chika's mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

Chika wasn't entirely sure what prompted Ruby's visit. They had gone out to lunch last week when she was in town, as they always did. She was rarely in town, so she was very confused and slightly curious as to what prompted her to come visit her at home.

"What is it, Ruby?" She finally worked up the courage to ask.

Finding her composure, Ruby replied. "It's about dinner last week."

Chika cocked her head sideways slightly, as she always did when she was confused. She may have gotten older, but that part of her never changed. "You couldn't just text or call me?"

Ruby balled her hands into fists and rested them in her lap. She had to tell Chika. She had to. Because she clearly wasn't getting any hints. "Remember when I told you I wanted to have a sleepover?"

Chika nodded.

"L-let's do it tonight!" Ruby almost screamed. She was still so clumsy with her words. She still had difficultly saying things that were on her mind. That, she thought, would probably never change. But at least now she was able to find the courage to use her words, no matter how awkward they were. "I know we only recently started seeing each other again, but..."

Chika shook her head, and grinned her signature big, goofy smile, her teeth showing through. "No, it's okay! This is a nice surprise! Only..."

"Hm?"

"I don't really have the supplies for a sleepover, and I'd gladly go out and get them. However..." Chika pointed to her window. It had suddenly started to rain - pour, even. The wind was howling, shaking the window as the rain hit it with loud bursts of water. "I don't think we should go out in that."

"What would you even need to buy? Are there special things for sleepovers!?" Ruby asked, unsure of what Chika needed to buy to commemorate a sleepover. When she would sleepover at Hanamaru's in high school there was never anything special needed. Maybe Chika had a different way of having them.

"Well, if you're here, I definitely want to go buy lots and lots of candy!" Chika replied, throwing her hands in the air.

Ruby giggled at Chika's enthusiasm. She may have changed since high school, but she was still the incredibly energetic and bubbly girl that Ruby remembered so fondly. "Maybe when the rain lets up later we can go buy candy."

Chika nodded, grinning. "Sure! For now... did you bring pajama's?"

"Yeah, I brought my stuff! I hope that wasn't too presumptuous..."

"Not at all! Let's go get changed then. And afterwards we can braid each other's hair."

Ruby had to stifle another giggle. "Chika, it's 2 in the afternoon!"

"So? This is a sleepover, right?" She paused for clarity. "We gotta hang out in our pajama's all day! At least until we go buy candy."

Ruby smiled, admitting defeat to Chika's truly sound logic. "Alright then, let's change!"

***

After getting changed, the two girls returned to Chika's room. Chika ran and plopped down on her bed, patting the area in front of her for Ruby to sit on. Ruby followed suit, rushing over to Chika in her pink pajama's. She wore a light pink shirt with bright, neon pink pants. They were really fuzzy. Warm and fuzzy.

Chika wore a pastel orange tanktop with a drawing of a mikan on it, and bright orange shorts. Less fuzzy than Ruby's pants, but still quite comfortable.

When Ruby sat down in front of her, Chika quickly began taking the bun out of Ruby's hair so she could braid it. Ruby complied without any hesitation, smiling as Chika set off to work. Her hair had gotten so long, so she imagined it would take Chika some time to braid all of it.

"Your hair has gotten so long, Ruby! It's so pretty."

Ruby blushed, smiling even wider. "Th-thank you. I like how yours is still the same length!"

Chika giggled. "I just got it cut, too!"

The two remained in silence as Chika braided Ruby's hair. It was a comfortable, relaxing silence. A silence between two friends who were so happy to be together again. A silence that made the two of them both so relieved they were in each other's lives again. It was all either could think about. Chika was so happy Ruby invited herself over - this was never something that would have happened in high school. Even in their work together as CYaRon!, Ruby was always so shy. She fought against it many times, yes, as Chika and You were there to support her development when they were able. But Ruby would have never just come over uninvited. Chika liked that Ruby had gained so much confidence. She felt so much pride welling inside of her for Ruby. She had really grown up.

She, on the other hand...

"Chika?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"You suddenly stopped. Are you done?"

"Oh!" Chika snapped back into reality, and finished the braid in Ruby's hair with a pink scrunchie that she held in her hand. "Sorry about that. Now I'm done!"

Ruby turned around to face Chika, running her hand along the braid in her hair. She loved it. Her hair hadn't been braided like this since Dia last did it years ago. It was a nostalgic feeling.

"What's next? Are we gonna watch really bad romance movies?"

Chika smiled, her grin widening and her teeth showing through again. "You bet! Lemme find some good ones."

***

Hours had passed. Ruby and Chika had watched enough old, corny romance films for an entire year. They laughed, cried, and hugged each other during the most passionate and intense moments.

Chika really liked how Ruby latched onto her during the last one. It was such a sad story, even if it was really far-fetched. When the main character died, she fondly remembered Ruby throwing her arms around her and crying. It wasn't weird or awkward, it just felt incredibly natural. Almost like... that's where her arms belonged.

"Hey, it looks like the rain is letting up!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at Chika's bedroom window.

Knocked out of her daze, Chika noticed as well. "Let's go get some candy then!"

The two got re-dressed and headed towards the outdoors. Chika threw a raincoat and boots on, lending Ruby a coat and boots as well. Mito's were still there, and while they were a little big on Ruby, they served their purpose. She also grabbed the big umbrella for her and Ruby to share.

"Let's go!"

Stepping outside, the two huddled closely together under the umbrella as to stay as dry as possible. The walk to the store wasn't very far, but neither of them really wanted to get wet. Both of their hands clutched the handle of the umbrella to keep it steady. One or two times they may have accidentally touched the other's hand - or was it accidental? Chika could attest to doing on purpose one or two times. Ruby's hands were so small, but they were incredibly soft.

When they finally reached the store, Chika put the umbrella away and pointed to the candy section. "Go get what you want, Ruby!"

"What about you?"

"I'll eat whatever you do! Just no coffee candy, please..."

"Gotcha!"

Ruby made her way over the small isle of candy and began contemplating what she wanted. Eventually, she settled on a whole bunch of rainbow lollipops and a various assortment of other treats. When she was finished, she let Chika know and the two brought them to the front counter where Chika paid for them.

"You sure you don''t need any help?" Ruby asked, feeling guilty that her friend was spending money on something that was mostly meant for her.

Chika made a peace sign with her fingers. "No worries! My treat, I got this."

As the two had their items bagged and walked towards the exit, Chika readied the umbrella again.

Not long after the two began walking, the wind started to pick up. Chika held onto the bag of candy like it was her life, and Ruby tried her best to steady the umbrella. She used both of her hands for this, but at some point, the wind picked up even further and Ruby couldn't keep her grip. The umbrella flew out of her hands and landed a few feet from them with it's normal 'u' shape breaking apart and collapsing upward. Chika still had a death grip on the candy, but she was loosing it quick.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere until it lets up?" Ruby suggested, almost needing to shout due to the heavy rain.

"There's a small bus shelter just a few feet ahead, let's go there!"

Making their way as best as they could the the shelter, Ruby picked up the umbrella and attempted to fix it, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. Consequently, the two got soaked in the downpour.

By the time they arrived at the bus shelter, Chika's grip on the candy was loosening very rapidly. Just as she was about to enter the shelter, the bag slipped from her hands and all the candy poured onto the street. Ruby had to stop her from trying to collect it.

"Chika, don't! You'll just get even more wet!"

"But..." Chika said, dejected.

Ruby took Chika's hand and led her into the bus shelter so the two of them could stay dry and possibly warm up a little bit.

She didn't let go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby." Chika let out, a small tear falling from her left eye.

"It's okay, don't worry! I'm sure it will let up soon." Ruby grinned, trying to cheer Chika up.

"I'm sure there are a million other places you'd rather be than stuck out in the rain."

Ruby blushed, her cheeks warming up and turning a light pink. "I actually kinda like this. Going on an adventure with Chika in the rain. It's almost nostalgic."

"Eh? Really?"

"Mm. I-I... really like being with you Chika. You're so much fun to be around. You radiate sunshine, just like you did when you were the leader of Aqours."

Now it was Chika's turn to blush. Her cheeks became a light pink colour as she felt her chest start to tighten. "You really think so highly of me?"

Ruby smiled, bringing her fists up to her chin in classic 'Ganbaruby!' fashion. "Yeah! I always thought you were so amazing, I just never had the guts to tell you back then."

Chika smiled, squeezing the hand that Ruby was still holding onto her with. "Even someone as plain as me can emanate sunshine, huh..."

Ruby squeezed Chika's hand back. Gathering the courage, she gradually moved closer to Chika until the two were huddled against each other. Ruby couldn't stop looking at Chika - even in the pouring rain she was so bright. It was like she had a natural aura of sun around her at all times.

"Chika?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Her cheeks warming up and turning an even brighter pink than before, Chika looked at Ruby, whose face was completely stern. Chika would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about kissing her at some point, but this was-- So suddenly--

"Yeah, you can."

Ruby smiled, leaning upwards a little bit to kiss Chika's cheek. And she kissed Chika's other cheek, too. Her cheeks were so soft, and maybe a little warm. Ruby couldn't tell for sure. She squeezed Chika's hand again when she finished.

Chika couldn't help but smile. Ruby was so cute. If this is what the days had in store for her now, she wouldn't mind. She tucked Ruby's bangs away from her forehead and gave it a soft and gentle smooch. It was Ruby's turn to blush now, and she did so with a smile on her face.

The two only stared at each other for a while, squeezing the other's hand every so often.

When they both came back to the present, the rain hadn't just slowed down, but it had stopped completely. A rainbow appeared over the shop they had just exited from not too long ago.

The two girls couldn't help but smile.

Still holding each other's hand, the two made their way to Chika's, humming a tune they both knew by heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't churned anything out lately, I've been hit by such a bad writer's block. =v=;; But here we are, another October prompt! I really enjoyed writing this, even if it took me hours just to get the beginning started. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I've gotta publish something.


End file.
